parejas_de_club_penguinfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman)
Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) 'es un video musical de Club Penguin. Es el decimo episodio de la primera temporada y el decimo episodio en general. Fue lanzando en el album musical ''Club Penguin: The Party Starts Now! ''junto con otras 5 canciones. Descripción del episodio Cadence y Bob, el Bajista empiezan a cantar una nueva cancion en la plaza y muchos pinguinos se unen a ellos. Suben a la azotea del Hotel de Puffles para terminar la cancion. Todo el mundo canta y baila y eso hace que el puffle arcoiris mire hacia abajo desde una nube, lo que confirma su existencia. Trivia *Este es el primer video musical del 2013 *La voz robotica es la misma que en la cancion ''¡La Fiesta Empieza Ya! *La voz masculina es de Bob el Bajista. Pero Spike Hike dice que se trata de Franky. **Spike Hike dijo despues que cometio un error. *Polo Field dijo que el video clip no saldria hasta la venta del album (12 de Febrero). Pero se filtro en YouTube el 11 de Febrero. Ademas el 12 de Febrero (la dicha fecha) no salio en el Canal oficial de Club Penguin en YouTube en español. *Es la quinta cancion de Club Penguin. *No se sabe ni el nombre ni la lettra en español, porque no salio en el Canal oficial de Club Penguin en español. *Spike Hike dijo que fue el episodio mas divertido que ha hecho. *En la version completa, Bob el Bajista hace referencia al puffle Dubstep, porque cuyo tema tambien esta en el album y aparece en el episodio. *El puffle arcoiris revelo el rumor sobre su existencia, mirando abajo y guiñando el ojo. *herbert aparece en el episodio, bailando Herbert Style. *Los bailarines de fondo son los mismo que en ¡La Fiesta Empieza Ya! *Es la segunda vez que un miembro de la Penguin Band aparece solo. *Cadence aparece con un traje un poco diferente: tiene una camiseta gris con cintas violetas. *En el episodio, Cadence hace girar el puffle rojo. Puede que esto haga referencia al episodio Rockhopper VS el Calamar Gigante. *Club Penguin confirmo que el puffle rojo no es de Bob el Bajista y que solo estaba ayudando, ya que "wingman" significa ayudante, compañero, guarda espaldas, ect. *La pinguina naranja que sobrealimenta su puffle rojo (obviamente distraida por Bob el Bajista) es una de las bailarinas de ¡La Fiesta Empieza Ya! Lettra en ingles '''Stompin Bob: We’re gonna heat things up here on this isle Melt some ice and rock with style Our funny, fuzzy friends with two eyes and a smile Are ready for their close ups now Everybody bring your best buddies along Send a special request for your favorite song When the DJ spins it Come on and watch us break it down Cadence with Stompin Bob: Take it back And forth And back again You got your moves For sure So you gotta represent Cadence with the penguins (Stompin Bob): Oh, oh, oh, oh… now it’s their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, oh, oh… yeah, let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance!) Oh, oh, oh, oh… turn it up, get it started (Get it started) Everyone knows (You gotta have a wingman) Cadence (with the penguins): Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh Stompin Bob: We can give puffle props, but that’s not enough We gotta throw our own party to show our love Cuz penguins and puffles are total buds That no one can come between Show ’em off, like we ain’t seen nothin’ yet They may not have feet, but they still dub step Once to the right and twice to the left Then bounce around to this beat Cadence with Stompin Bob: Take it back And forth And back again Those puffles on the floor Make it better times ten Cadence with the penguins (Stompin Bob): Oh, oh, oh, oh… now it’s their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, oh, oh… yeah, let’s give them a chance (These guys can dance!) Oh, oh, oh, oh… turn it up, get it started (Get it started) Everyone knows (You gotta have a wingman) Cadence (with the penguins): Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh Cadence (and Stompin Bob): Now it's their to party (their to party) Now let's give them a chance (give them a chance) Turn it up get started (get started up) Cause' everyone knows Stompin Bob: Haha, You gave have a wingman! Cadence with the penguins (Stompin Bob): Oh, oh, oh, oh… now it’s their turn to party (Their turn to party) Oh, oh, oh, oh… yeah, let’s give them a chance (yeah, let’s give them a chance) Oh, oh, oh, oh… turn it up (turn it up), get it started (Get it started) Everyone knows (You gotta have a wingman) Cadence (with the penguins): Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, oh, oh... Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Puffles